


No Storm Warning

by anacharlie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacharlie/pseuds/anacharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian didn't see it coming because there was nothing out of the ordinary. At least, according to his standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Storm Warning

Killian had been having insomnia, hellish nightmares and a hard time controlling his temper since they returned from Camelot. It had not worried him the least.  
  
A griefstriken Killian was prone to insomnia. Whatever little sleep he got during his first year of piracy was heavily aided by rum. In that year, Killian had destroyed a large portion of the King's fleet and made a name for himself.  
  
Whoever hadn't feared Captain Jones quickly learnt to fear Captain Hook. If Liam's death had awoken the anger in Killian, Milah's awoke the cruelty.  
  
There had been no amount of rum or women to stop Killian from waking up drenched in cold sweat and livid in the middle of the night. In the nights he slept, that is.  
  
Other nights had been spent plotting revenge on the Crocodile. Or thinking of hook puns when liquor made his humour lighter.  
  
Therefore, it was really not a surprise that he couldn't sleep upon his return from Camelot. Killian simply credited it to his grief over losing the woman he loved to the Dark One. Again.  
  
Killian didn't worry that he often had to take extremely deep breaths and physically restrain himself from punching people. His frustration had always manifested itself as anger. Who wouldn't be frustrated in a race against the clock to save Emma when they were getting nowhere?  
  
The few times Killian felt he was close to falling asleep, he'd had vivid nightmares. He could hear her voice and almost feel her touch as the Dark One asked him for love and acceptance, saying she'd keep everyone safe if he'd just let her.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After the big reveal in 5x08, I was wondering how Killian didn't realize something was off. And the only logical explanation I could find was nothing was odd enough for him to notice.


End file.
